


Denial of Nervousness

by shockandlock



Series: Flames to Candles: MarcoAce Week 2015 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace is nervous about what he's about to face, and according to Marco, he's not very good at hiding it. Marco knows him too well: a few choice words confirm this in more ways than one. For MarcoAce Week Day 2: Tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial of Nervousness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say about this except that it probably would've been fun to write smut for this...

Ace was not nervous. "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace  _did not_ get nervous, especially over something as simple as a tattoo.

Even when it was going to cover his entire back.

He had gotten a tattoo before, so it should be no big deal, right? Although, the tattoo artist of the crew did warn him that it would hurt more, but Ace could handle some pain. He was not nervous. No way in hell.

"You're nervous, yoi."

Ace spun around in shock, almost tripping and falling over. Thankfully, he was able to catch himself before Marco did something cheesy like pull him up safely (though Ace could say he wouldn't have minded).

"N-no! I am not nervous, Marco! I don't get nervous," he insisted.

But Marco looked rather unconvinced if his raised eyebrow was anything to go by. "It's fine to be nervous, Ace," he reassured, taking his hand and kissing it softly. A bright, red blush broke out across Ace's cheeks, but he accepted it nonetheless and muttered about Marco's cheesiness.

"Really I'm not," Ace said. "I've gotten a tattoo before. I can handle it."

"Oh really?" Marco asked. "Then why are you thinking so hard about this if you're not nervous?"

Ace stayed silent. Damn it. Marco could see right through him.

"It's just a little pain," he said, trying to come up with yet another excuse, though he had a feeling this one wouldn't convince Marco either.

"Come here, Ace," Marco said, holding out his arms.

Ace hesitantly let Marco embrace him, but was confused when he turned Ace around in his arms, pressing his tattooed chest against where Ace's mark would soon be. "I don't think you're nervous about actually getting the tattoo, yoi," Marco continued.

"Marco, I told you. I'm not-"

"And I told you that it's okay to admit it, hm?" Marco's whispers and gentle kisses against his ear calmed Ace. "You're not nervous about any pain. I think you're anxious about finally accepting Pops' mark."

Ace practically felt the realization hit him. "Oh," he voiced, though he didn't say anything further. It made sense to him that after all his struggle these long few months, he would be feeling the churning in his stomach as he came to accept what was finally happening. In some ways, Marco knew him better than he knew himself. "I guess so." He could hear the shakiness in his own voice.

Marco's arms only drew tighter around him. "See? You have nothing to truly worry about, yoi."

Even so, the nervousness (yes, he was finally admitting it) was not going away. "Marco," he started, "I'm sorry. I don't want to doubt anything, but-"

"Then don't," Marco stated simply. "You're the type to look forward without regrets, yoi."

Ace nodded, awaiting more comforting words. As Marco continued to speak, his embrace became warmer and warmer.

"You have always been a part of this family, but this is only making it official," Marco said. "Trust me. You're making more people happy than just yourself." In a husky whisper he added, "Especially me, yoi."

Those words made Marco's touch seem too warm, reminding Ace of their late-night activities and making his face turn red. He couldn't find proper words to respond though. Marco was making him excited.

"You don't know how eager I am to see your tattoo, yoi," Marco continued. "You'll have to walk around without a shirt, and just imagine," he trailed off, dropping his voice lower. "Imagine me making love to you from behind with our tattoos pressed together. Won't that feel great, yoi?"

Speaking of feeling, he could practically feel Marco smirking against his ear over the sudden embarrassment and arousal cutting through him.

"Y-you're really embarrassing, Marco," Ace mumbled.

"It's just how I show you how I love you, yoi. Now." He pulled away, squeezing Ace's hand. "Are you ready? I promise that I'll be with you every second I possibly can."

Ace felt hesitant at first, but seeing the warmth the other's eyes held made everything okay. He was ready this time. Definitely.

"Ah, there you are, Ace!" the tattoo artist exclaimed. "Marco too," he added, wiggling his eyebrows.

This action was ignored though. "I'll be staying here. Is that alright?" Marco asked.

"Sure, why not?" he shrugged and turned to Ace. "Anyways, we'll have to put seastone on you, Ace. Just so, you know, you don't burn me. Sorry about that."

Ace shook his head, refusing the apology. "It's fine," he said. "I have Marco with me."

The tattoo artist laughed and with that they began.

* * *

 

Ace sat at the figurehead, taking in the fresh air. He hadn't realized it at the time, but the needle dancing across his skin inking his back had been so liberating.

He felt at peace.

"Did you replace your bandages yet, yoi?" Marco questioned, walking up from behind. "I don't want you to get an infection."

Ace rolled his eyes leaned back to look at him, brushing off his warning. "And you think I do? I already replaced them. But..." He smirked. "You probably wanted to  _help_ , didn't you?"

Marco smirked back, but the slight pink dusting his cheeks did not go unnoticed by Ace. He was glad Marco knew exactly what he was thinking. "Sounds tempting, yoi," he answered, "but unfortunately we have to wait. Your tattoo is still an open wound and we wouldn't want to do anything to  _strenuous_ , would we?"

Marco was right. Ace already understood how to take care of his new tattoo, and it would take a while for it to completely heal since it was so big. "That's fine," Ace said contentedly. "I have it now, and that's all that matters."

"I'm glad you think that way. Marco smiled. "Let's go to dinner, yoi. The boys want to have a feast, and no doubt a party later as well."

"Sounds fun, Marco!"

* * *

 

A few weeks seemed too long at times, but Ace was too excited to care. He leaned down behind Marco, was sitting one of the tables. "Hey, Marco," he whispered, trying to contain his grin. "I want to take you up on that offer now."

An indescribable happiness pulsed through him when Marco gasped in admiration of his bare torso. Ace spun too just so Marco could see his new tattoo.

None of that happiness compared to what Ace felt later as Marco did exactly what he had promised weeks earlier, and Ace had a feeling that would not be the last time.


End file.
